


Fish Out of Water

by Euphoria881



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, black clover - Freeform, two idiots falling in love, yami sukehiro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphoria881/pseuds/Euphoria881
Summary: Yeri an English teacher who recently moved to Japan to teach children English moves next to Yami who is a self defense instructor. They slowly become friends but maybe they could be more?





	Fish Out of Water

Yeri stood in front of the door of her brand new apartment, a wide smile on her face. Though others would think the bland building with matching brown doors would be boring, Yeri saw it as a new beginning. One that she had held onto for quite some time.

She had wanted to become an English teacher and teach Japanese children for quite awhile. Her mother was an English teacher in South Korea and she absolutely loved it. That's how she met her father after all. And since Yeri has loved Japan since she was a child, she decided she would become an English teacher in Japan.

The new apartment was on the countryside. Which meant Yeri would have to take the train into the city every day. Not that she minded that. She liked the rural area. it was warm and serene, which reminds her of the time she spent the summer in Korea with her grandparents.

She walked up the metal stairway, grunting as she lugging her bags up the steps that seemed like the never ended. "B1... B2... ah! There it is! B3." she says with a smile, taking out the key the land lord had given her. Her apartment building held 4 apartments, two on the top floor,and two on the bottom. The landlord lives on the bottom floor ones, and Yeri lived on the second.

She had yet to meet her neighbors, but she was excited to do so. Yeri, though she could be rather shy, was very personable and loved people to death. She also wanted to learn more about the culture, and being friends with people there was one way of doing so.

Once she opened the door, she was met with the small little entrance where you put your shoes. She slipped hers off, leaving her suitcase outside her door as she looked around.

Once she saw how much work was ahead of her, she bit her lip in determination. The whole house was not the cleanest, and there wasn't a piece of furniture to be seen. Luckily she wouldn't need to buy any appliances. The fridge and washer had been included in the house.

"I guess this is what you get when rent is only 100 yen," she mutters with a sigh. She decided to clean her apartment head to toe before she sketched out a design for furniture. Making her decision, she pulled her bag into the apartment and put it in the bedroom, before grabbing her wallet and heading out to the store.

After aimlessly wandering the small town for a store where she could buy what she needed, she finally found one. Luckily it was only four blocks away.

Walking inside, she went straight to the cleaning section and bought a few rags and sponges, as well as cleaning fluid that smelled like cherry blossoms.

"I might as well grab a few other things I need," she muttered as she looked around, finding the food aisle and picking up some beef tips and salmon. But for the life of her, she couldn't find the produce. It was a rather large store after all. She typed a small message into her google translate app, and proceeded to find a store clerk. Yeri eventually spotted an older man about 60 years old.

Walking over to him with a smile, she politely greeted him with a "konnichiwa",before showing him the google translated message asking where the produce was.

The elderly man gave her a look of confusion as he lead her to the medical section of the store. Yeri was now the one confused, looking at where the clerk was now pointing. Seeing that it was a shelf full of pregnancy tests, her eyes widened at the sight.The store clerk walked away after Yeri thanked him.

"Well I needed girly products so this wasn't a complete bust," she says with a laugh once she was over her shock. Grabbing the things she needed Yeri, proceeded to just wander the store and grab things as she went.

That's when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Not expecting it, she jumped a bit, startled as she turned to look at the person with wide eyes.

The person who tapped her was a tall, ruggedly handsome man. Yeri blushed a bit, now slightly embarrassed. 

"Do you happen to know where the cigarettes are? They're not in there usual place." the man said in a smooth, yet gravelly voice.

She just kinda gave him a confused look. She was a bit surprised he spoke in English or at least so well. He didn't seem to have an accent or anything. The man saw the face she was making and sighed "well you're really no help...figures" he grumbled the last part making Yeri scoff. "What is that supposed to mean?" she stood straight trying to seem taller than she was. The man towered above her seemingly because she was only 5'3".

"It means your no help, can't you hear?" he says giving her a bored look which only made Yeri squirm with irritation. "Well then don't ask me for favors you jerk!" she huffed crossing her arms her cheeks puffing out a bit. A habit she had had since she was a child. The man looked at her and laughed a bit making Yeri look at him like he was crazy. "I like you" he says patting her on the head before walking off to find where the store moved the cigarettes. Yeri watched him walk off thoroughly confused who was that man? "People always said Japan was weird, but I thought they were talking about hentai or there game shows" she mumbled to herself before going back to what she was doing.

Once she was finished shopping she went to the checked out line. She carried all her stuff herself, luckily she was strong and could carry all of them even if they were heavy. Surprisingly enough she made it to her apartment and only two hours had passed making it about one in the afternoon. Once inside her apartment, Yeri put the groceries away and made herself a snack before she changed into some shorts and a tank top. She pulling her long curly hair into a bun and began her cleaning spree. Putting on some music she began, deciding to start from the furthest room from the door and working her way out.

After another few hours she was finally done. Sprawling out in the middle of the floor, she groaned about how absolutely tired she was. She soon stood smiling at the site of her now sparkly clean apartment. "Now all I need to do is furnish it. I'll be here for quite awhile. First order of business is a bed." she walked into her bedroom frowning. It was now too late to go shopping for a bed. Luckily it was a weekend so she didn't have to start work the next day. She sighed "I suppose I should get some sleep before I start designing this place." She walked over to her suitcase to grab her pajamas and toiletries so she could take a shower. But when she went to turn the water on it wouldn't get hot at all. She huffed not knowing what was wrong she decided to go see if the neighbors where having the same issue. Walking out of her apartment she went next door she typed out a message in google translate reading it closely hoping there wasn't another mistake.

She knocked on the door and when she heard the door handle jiggle she bowed deeply. "Konnichiwa!" she says and continued to read the message, though her pitches where off and Japanese being a tonal language it made her sentence make no sense. "I speak English you know..." says the same smoothly gruff voice from before making Yeri's eyes widen her eyes shooting up to look at the tall muscular man in front of her in shock. "Oh hey! Your the sassy girl from the store. You following me around now? That's kinda creepy don't you think?" he says leaning against the doorframe lazily as he raised an eyebrow. "Is that just how your face looks?" he says commenting on her shocked expression since the last time he saw her she had the same expression on her face. His comment snapping out of it she huffed crossing her arms. "No I'm not stalking you and no that not just my face" she grumbled. "I am your new neighbor. Yeri Park, nice to meet you" she says softly holding a hand out to shake. He looks at her hand putting his hand out to shake it. "Yami Sukehiro" he says a small smile forming on his face. Yeri seeing this smiled as well happy the first true meeting of her neighbor was successful. 

___________

thank you for reading the first part of my story i hope you liked it. feel free to leave suggestions in the comment section on what you would like to see happen in the story. i would truly like to thank one of my friends Bunn for helping me edit a good chunk of the chapter and for being a person i can bounce ideas off of. so yeah. thanks i know theres probably some more grammatical errors in here so feel free to give me constructive criticism. im not sure when the next part will be up but hopefully soon!

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my story!!! i really appreciate id love to know what you would like to see next! you can send asks or suggestions to my tumblr or discord server
> 
> Tumblr: https://mrblastymcsplodey.tumblr.com/  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/fPtWxV2


End file.
